Forgotten Children
by BubblesHere1
Summary: Blossom is welcomed into a new orphanage because her father didn't want her. Bubbles, Buttercup, and the 3 boys all have faced tragedies and have been sent to live in the orphanage as well. But what happens when the owner, wants to get rid of them ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey (: So, my friend Jenny and I started making this story last night. It started out pretty good, so I decided to post it (: Chapter 2 is already in the making (:

Disclaimer: We sadly don't own any of the Powerpuff Girls characters D:

* * *

><p>Blossoms p. o. v.<p>

It was that time of year where I would get presents and a Christmas tree. But this year was different. Here at the orphanage we didn't get any presents or Christmas trees we would just sit in ours rooms and do nothing for this wonderful holiday. I felt sad because we couldn't talk to each other and the only people who were my age was 5 people out of the whole orphanage. 2 more girls, and 3 boys. The first one to join the orphanage was me.

The second one to join was Bubbles she came when her parents died in a car accident. Her grandmother couldn't take care of her because she didn't have the capacity to take care of her, so she was sent to the orphanage. She really didn't want to go but she had to. I would always see her drawing under a tree or just basically drawing anywhere. One day I was on the swing when one of her colored pencils broke and she couldn't get another one because it was the only ones she had. She started to cry but then she stopped because she remembered professor telling her to stop on the first day she came because she had started crying cause she didn't want to be here, and I couldn't blame her.

The third girl to be enter the orphanage was Buttercup. Her story was a mysterious one, but she looks like she survived it. One night we found Buttercup sleeping on our door steps. We didn't know where she had come from but we did know that now she is an orphan. She would always play by herself and be content with it and she would never speak unless spoken too.

After the 2 girls, came the first boy. He goes by the name of Butch and is a brunette with green eyes. It turns out he was homeless for about 5 months, with no parents. He walked right through the doors, as if he was walking into his home, with a big smile on his face. I haven't really got to find out much about him because boys are on the other side of the orphanage.

A week later, came a red head called Brick. He simply knocked on the door and was let in. When I first saw him, I noticed his red eyed were full of fear. I later found out that his parents had been murdered in front of his very eyes. Ever since then , he's always looked very mad and I don't remember him ever smiling. I feel so bad for him. I wish I could talk to at least him.

The last to be in the family of orphans was Boomer. One day professor was outside checking the plants and if his car was working fine. Then he found Boomer limping along the sidewalk in tattered clothing, and bruises everywhere. He didn't know anything about his parents and so professor just took him in and gave him first aid. Boomer didn't seem to have any problems and he always looked and sounded okay. Deep down I think he just wished he knew what his parents are like. Maybe they are alive and maybe he will get the chance to meet him.

As for my story, it's kind of shocking all because of my father. It all started with my mother dying from a sickness she had. On the day that she died someone dropped me off at house where orphans go and it was new so I was the first to join. On the night when I found out who my father was, I also found out how much he hated me cause I was special. When I was looking at my birth certificate I found my father was in the same house that was staying at and that man was the professor. He was standing at my door way and said I would die. I didn't know how or when, but I did know that I was his daughter and he was my father, but we would never be family.


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooo Agaain! :D I realize the last chapter was sad... that's what I said too. Hahaha! But, I'm hoping this chapter will bring up a happier side (: I would like to say thank you to... *clears throat* xxxtrickstergirlxxx , Tazzybizzy, ButtercupXButchForever, , Midnightstar0603, Tia467, Chu545, BubblyCutie and AwesomenessDude! :D Also, thank you to those of you who reviewed! :D

One last thing, Jenny made an account! It's called Midnightstar0603 and... you should go add her if you like pirates, british accents, vampires (non-twilight) , werewolves (like from Shiver), and fallen angels (:

Enjoy! :)

Every day is exactly the same here at the orphanage, even if today is December 25th. Most kids today will be waking up to millions of presents under a decorated Christmas tree. Instead, all we get is burnt toast, and a glass of water. Professor must've been tired today because we usually get burnt pancakes and dry eggs on special occasions. As I nibbled at my toast with Buttercup at the other side of the table and the boys at the other table, I noticed Bubbles wasn't there. As if on cue, she came in holding 5 pieces of paper with Christmas pictures on them . She grabbed her food and sat next to me. Just then, I heard her voice for the first time. " Merry Christmas." , she said in a tiny voice. Then she handed Buttercup and I a drawing that she had made. Right then, I didn't know how to feel. I felt happy, but felt like crying at the same time. I smiled and went back to eating. She looked at her drawings and at the boys, then back to the paper. I wonder how she's gonna be able to get it to them without getting caught. Suddenly, she stood up, and walked over to the toaster where she could get more toast, She passes by their table, and handed Boomer all three of the papers to pass around, It looked like she said Merry Christmas to them on her way back, then sat down. I looked down at the drawing she gave me and saw a picture of Santa on his sleigh, with reindeer leading the way through the night. At the bottom, she signed her name, and wrote, " Merry Christmas, Blossom! " with a smiley face.

- Bubble's P.O.V-

Everyday its scary in the orphanage. Its dark and gray, and no one seems to be having fun on this wonderful Christmas holiday. I wish everybody could feel the holiday spirit, where you would give and get presents. I remember last Christmas my parents gave me a box of colored pencils so I can draw whenever I want, and when I want. But this year was different I didn't get anyone presents so I decided to give them presents. So I made Christmas cards, the problem was that I didn't know who to give it too. One day I was drawing under a tree because I got bored so I started to draw. I saw Blossom on the swing and so I decided to make one for her but then one of my favorite coloring pencils broke. I knew I was crying but I had to hold them back, I didn't want to get in trouble again. Once inside the house and in my room, I made Buttercup, Butch, Brick, and Boomer one too. The next day in the kitchen on Christmas day, I went to get some toast so that I had a way to give the card to the boys. I already gave one to Blossom and Buttercup. Once I got my toast and went back to my seat, I gave all three cards to Boomer and said " Merry Christmas" with a smile on my face.

After breakfast I went back outside to draw some more and saw Boomer with a card. I thought he was going to give it to Princess because he looked like he was walking towards Princess, but then he walked over to me. I was nervous and excited simultaneously but for some reason I was calm. I've had a crush on him since the first day I meet him. We don't talk much but for some reason its like we have been friends like forever.

~ Flashback~

(6 months ago)

I was sitting on the couch drawing and everybody else was watching TV. The couch was in the living room way in the back and he was next to the window. It was raining that day, so no one could go outside.

" Uhmm, hey your name's Bubbles right?"

" Oh yeah, haha, yeah that's me." I looked up and saw the most beautiful ocean eyes I have ever seen. His blonde hair was my shade of color and he was just beautiful.

" I am new here and no one seems to talk much. So I was wondering if you would like to talk with me or give me some info?"

" Uhmm yeah, of course I would like too. "

" So… haha, I can see you like to draw a lot." He had a cute smile when ever he looked at me.

" Haha, how could you tell? " I said nervously.

" Haha, one, your hands look like a rainbow and second, you have a lot of paper out and coloring pencils out all over the couch."

" Haha, oh ,haha I'm sorry." That was totally embarrassing. I blushed a little and I think it was noticeable. So I looked down at the floor.

" Haha, don't be I think you're a good drawer. May I see your work?" he asked politely.

" Uhmm, haha, yeah sure go ahead." He took my sketch book from my lap and started looking at it.

" Haha, these are really good you should be an artist one day." There's that cute smile again, oh my gosh.

" Thank you, maybe if I ever get out of this dump"

" Yeah, well..."

" Its eight o' clock time for bed! " Professor always put us to bed at eight. I don't know why but he just does it.

" Well, I guess it's time for bed ." Boomer said as his smile faded.

" Yeah, well, night! " I put on a fake smile.

" Night! " and he left to go off to bed.

I packed all my stuff and went to bed thinking about boomer and what life would be like outside this dirt hole. I slept in peace for the first night since my parents died and it was the best sleep in a very long time.

~end of flash back~

" Uhmm hello! Bubbles? Are you alright?" he asked worried about me.

" Oh yeah, haha, sorry." I was in la la land, and when he finally came up to me, I snapped back to earth.

" Hah, it's okay, I just wanted to give you this." He put out his arm and I took the card that was in his hand.

" Uhmm, haha, thanks." I felt nervous again.

" Anytime….so see you at lunch?"

" Yeah! "

" Alright see you! "

" Okay see you later!" and he ran to play basketball with Butch and Brick.

Jenny: Ey, you there. Can you review please?

Me: PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PWEAAAASE? :D

Review, it'll make our day :D 3


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATED. So soon! :D Yaaaay! Thank you to those of you who updated so quickly! You are awesome! :D It makes Midnight & I wanna start partying XD

Anyway! I don't wanna take ANY credit for this because... MIDNIGHT WROTE ALL OF THIS :OOO ( except what I'm writing right now) She did a great job :D I can't wait to start working on the next chapter x3

Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! This story's gonna get exciting soon (:

Buttercup's p.o.v

It's been months since I joined this prison and I want out! So I've been thinking about an escape plan. The problem is that I don't have any people to help me escape this dump. Sure me, Bubbles and Blossom ,we're family but we didn't really talk much and hang out a lot so we just said hi and went back off to what we were doing. No! Not today, today is going to be different for all of us.

While I was walking down the hall, Blossom appeared right next to me so I pulled her into the girls bathroom and locked the door so no one would hear my escape plan.

"What was that for Buttercup?" Her face looked horrified.

"Okay I know we don't talk much but I really need your help"

"Haha you need my help?"Her eyebrow lifted up a little.

"Yes I do, and it's because I can't do this alone"

"But why me? Why not Bubbles? Or Butch?"

"Because I need you to spread the word to Bubbles and the boys"

"But why do you need help now? Why not seven months ago when you first came here?"

"Because I already have a plan and I know you want in on this as much as I do. So are you in or are you out?" She took a minute to think this through.

" Alright…I am listening"

"If your going to be in, you can't tell anyone our plan if not it goes bye bye, alright?"

"Fine, so what's the plan?"

"First, we need to keep professor busy until we get out of the house for as much time as possible. Every Thursday night he goes to the market to buy some ingredients for breakfast on Friday. He always leaves after bedtime so after 10 o clock we are all off to bed and he leaves at 10:15 after he checks up on all of us, so we have to pretend to be asleep. So while he is getting the stuff for breakfast tomorrow, we get ready to leave the house. He usually comes back around 10:30, so we only have fifteen minutes to get ready and leave the house. The only way out of here without getting hurt would have to be getting out through the window in the attic and up the roof. Then after that we run, never come back, and start a new life. The life we always wanted. Remember we have to stay quiet. We can't afford to wake up the rest of the kids. If we do wake them up or professor finds us getting out of the orphanage we are all going to be removed and sent to the dungeon. I know we don't all want to go there, so we have to follow the plan or we are dead."

"And you decided to do all this right now?"

"Yes and no. I decided to do the plan months ago, I just needed to see if you guys were up to it and I needed to know how the professor's schedule was so I can figure out when to start the plan and also a way out. The plan is not tonight obviously, since today is Wednesday and not Thursday. "

"True ….smart thinking."

"Thank you, know go tell Bubbles and the boys so we can all get ready and prepared."

"So wait what are you going to do?"

"I am going to try to get us some help incase are plan fails. Hopefully it won't."

I went to the door to unlock it and went out. While I was walking back to my room, I felt all excited about tomorrow night and my plan to escape this place.

" Haha, what are you smiling about?"

" Oh nothing, Butch,why? I cant smile?" I haven't even realized I was smiling the whole time.

" Oh you can but the reason is why? You usually just sit there and not say anything." He put on a sly smile and I liked how his emerald eyes would look back at me. His hair was as black as night and I just wanted to run my hands over it and feel his soft, smooth hair on the palm of my hand.

"First I am very active, I am more active then you. Second, Blossom will tell you why I am so happy."

"Blossom? Why Blossom? Why cant you tell me?"

"Because it would ruin the surprise and you would tell everyone"

"So it's a secret?"

" Yup!"

Then I left to my room to get prepared.

Blossom p.o.v

After hearing Buttercup's evil plan I was flabbergasted. I found Bubbles in the kitchen eating and the boys were too.

" Hey Bubbles meet me at the tree after lunch and tell the boys too."

" Okay!" She always had a smile on her face even though the lunch was bad, but I guess its better then nothing.

~ 15 minutes later~

" Hey Blossom we're here."

" Okay, so I was just talking to Buttercup and she was telling me about her escape plan for all of us."

" So what's the plan?" Brick asked. I knew he would be curious.

" Okay so here's the plan..." As I told them them the plan they looked excited as well. I just hoped everything would go as planned.

End of chapter 3 (: Chapter 4 will be posted soon! (:

Midnight: *in a British accent* Ello chap! Why don't cha go ahead and click that review button for me? :)

Me: ... have you been watching Pirates of the Caribbean?

Midnight: Yeah...

Me: And you didn't invite me to watch it with you?

Review please x3


	4. Chapter 4

Midnight: *British accent* It's mad I tell you, mad!

Me: What's mad?

Midnight: How much time it's been since we've updated!  
>Me: Oh.. yeah... My bad . Getting ready for school to start and all D:<p>

Midnight: Alright... OH, and Thank You SO much to all the reviews for the last chapter. It made me... soo... happy :'D

Me: Haha, I was with her, and let me tell you, she was SO happy, she treated herself to pictures of extremely cute guys.

Midnight: Oh my gaaawd *faints*

Me: Well, while she's unconscious, I guess I'll start off this chapter! Enjoy (:

* * *

><p>-Blossom's P.O.V.-<p>

*Thursday morning*

Today was the day! The day we were going to finally escape this terrible dungeon of an orphanage. There was a different atmosphere as I walked into the cafeteria today. I saw Buttercup looking my way, so I sat down next to her.

"We're still on for today?" Buttercup whispered to me.

I nodded and started to munch on my food. A few minutes later, Brick and Butch came and joined us at the table. "Where's..." Brick interrupted me by pointing to Bubbles and Boomer who were seated at another table. Weird. Bubbles always sits with us.

"Are we all ready?" Brick asked.

"I guess so..." I replied.

We all went on through the day excited and nervous about that night. I'm hoping this goes through like we planned.

I wonder what's going to happen to us when we leave. Will we stick together or separate? What school would we go to? How would we even get to school? Questions like these continued racing through my head, until I realized the only question I should be asking.

Will we even make it out of here alive?

~ Bubbles P.O.V. ~

Right after dinner I knew we would start our escape plan, but I was just so unsure if we would make it out safe and alive.

"Bubbles, are you ready?" Boomer said to me as we were walking up the stairs.

" Oh yeah totally." I said with a worried smile on my face.

" Alright well see you at the hallway! "

" Okay you too!" we were all suppose to meet in the hallway and let Buttercup guide us. I hope she knows what she's doing.

~ 3 hours and 15 minutes later ~

I was packed up and ready to go but mentally I was afraid. I wanted to get out of here but I have been here so long and who is going to take care of us?

" Bubbles you awake? It's time to go." I heard Boomer's voice say in a whisper.

" Yeah, I am." I whispered back so I wouldn't wake up the other kids.

I opened the door and Boomer was right there and he took care of my bags for me.

" Thanks." I smiled politely.

" Don't mention it." he smiled back.

" Hey you guys, come on we have to go! We have ten minutes left!" Buttercup spoke in a loud whisper.

Blossom, Butch, and Brick were already there. As I closed the door, we started to run to the attic, the only chance for our escape.

* * *

><p>Midnight: I know... most of you will be thinking...<p>

Me: THAT WAS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER D:

Midnight: But that's only because we're saving all the good stuff for the last chapter (:

Me: Yeah! But we'll try to get it out before school starts... on Monday.

Midnight: NOOO!

Me: NOOO!

Midnight: That was way too short.

Me: I know D: BUT I'LL GET STARTED RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS!

Midnight: AND I'LL FINISH IT TOMORROW.

Me: And then we're done with this story...

Midnight:... AND MOVING ON TO THE SEQUEL!

Me: YAYYY! :D

*high five*

Both: Review please (:

Me: And you'll get a virtual cookie :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: It's finally heeerreee! :D**

**Midnight: What you've all been waiting for!**

**Me: Chapter 5...**

**Midnight: ...otherwise known as the last chapter to Forgotten Children!**

**Me: But do not fret, loves...**

**Midnight: ...for The Lost Children,**

**Me: Which just happens to be the sequel to this lovely story! x3**

**Midnight: So... enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Me: And we'll try and get the sequel up as soon as possible! **

**Midnight: We would update more often, but ya know... school.**

**Me: MAN, I should've never joined IB DX**

* * *

><p>* Blossom *<p>

As we came up to the end of an empty hallway, Buttercup opened a little door that showed a staircase up to the attic. Once we were in the attic, I saw a lot of old boxes filled with memories, all typed and ready to ship away to some place far away from here.

"Come on stop staring at the old, empty boxes and help me out here. I can't do this by myself!" Buttercup whispered in an angry hushed tone.

Butch, Brick, and Boomer helped Buttercup up so she can detach the window that will lead us to our freedom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bubbles start crying. I came over to her to try to calm her down.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" I tried to sooth her pain a little.

"It's just we have been her so long, it's so hard to leave now," she sniffed. She did have a point, we have been here for a while and I have been here the longest. At the same time she was wrong, I have been here too long and I want freedom. I need to see the world.

"Maybe it will be better outside this dump and we would be able to see colors instead of just black and white all the time, " I said just hoping she would believe me.

We both jumped when we heard a sharp crash. We quickly turned to see that Buttercup had broke the window.

"Buttercup?" I whispered. We, thankfully, didn't wake anybody from the noise.

"What?...the window was locked, so I had to kick it so we can get out," she smiled and jumped up so she can reach the roof to reach our escape. "Alright boys jump up so you can get Bubbles first, then get Blossom. I will be on the lookout."

The boys were already on the roof by the time Bubbles was ready to jump up on the roof.

" Alright Bubbles …one. Two. Three." Boomer whispered as she grabbed Boomer's hand. She was on the roof and now it was my turn.

"HEY ! WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING UP THERE?" Professor yelled as he noticed that Buttercup, Boomer, Bubbles, Brick, and Butch were on the roof. He hurried to open the door and run up the stairs to the attic. I started to panic.

"Blossom come on hurry up! " Brick yelled to get my attention and I grabbed his hand.

Professor was already in the attic when I grabbed for Brick's hand, but it was to late. He was too fast, grabbed both my ankles and pulled me into the orphanage again.

"BRICK HELP ME! BRICK! " I screamed. I screamed so loud because I knew that my life depended on it.

"NO! YOU ARE NOT ESCAPING! YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER AND YOU STAY IN THIS HOUSEHOLD WITH ME ! " Professor yelled as he kept pulling me in with all his might. At that moment, I started to kick my legs as hard as I possibly could.

" NO! NEVER! I WILL NEVER BE YOUR DAUGHTER!" As soon as I said that, I felt free. Soon enough, I was. Boomer and Butch grabbed my other arm and all three of them helped me jump on the roof. As they were successfully pulling me out of the orphanage, a piece of glass from the broken window scraped my calf. I whimpered, but held my scream for my freedom was soon to come.

I was free. I was out. They had pulled me out of the orphanage and I was on the roof. Sure, I was bleeding, but I would survive.

"Come on we have to go! " Buttercup was yelling at us to jump to the next roof before Professor could get the ladder, get on the roof, and follow us.

I was expecting him to follow us, but he didn't. I was glad, but my stomach began churning and I began worrying that he might start looking for us. Sooner or later he would find us and lock us all up in "The Dungeon". We didn't want that, so we would have to be vary careful on how this plan would turn out if we really wanted to be free.

For now I was not going to worry about our problems. For now I was going to worried about running. Running for a change. Running for my life. Running for freedom. The next thing I knew, we were running.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight:*rocking out* I'm awake!<strong>

**Me:*rocking out* I'm alive!**

**Both: Now I know what I believe inside! Now. It's my time! I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life!  
>Midnight:*air drums* Here!<strong>

**Me: *air guitar* Right here!  
>Midnight: Right now! <strong>

**Me: Right Now! Stand my ground and never back down!**

**Midnight: Know what I believe inside,**

**Both: I'm awake and I'm alive! XD**

**Midnight:Oh...**

**Me: What? - Oh... The chapter finished, didn't it?**

**Midnight: Mhmm.**

**Me: Oh yeah! One announcement!**

**Midnight: We've come up with a small list of songs to go with the story. ( Which will be posted on my profile soon)**

**Me: And we wanted to know if you had any other songs you would think would fit! :D **

**Midnight: So, while you review...**

**Me: Which hopefully you will if you want a rainbow waffle...**

**Midnight: Just tell us what song would fit (:  
>Me: OH, and by the way, if you haven't noticed, on my profile, along with some awesomely random quotes, are some pictures of what we think the characters would look like :D<strong>

**Midnight: Yeah, so check that out, cause it took hours and a bowl of fruitloops to find them XD**

**Me: And sadly this conversation is has just made this 1000 words... sooo Review please! :D**


End file.
